1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a frame assembly and/or a motion assistance apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort have been developed. The motion assistance apparatuses increasing muscular strength of human bodies are also desired for various purposes.